Brother of the Dark
by Seph's Madisen Moss
Summary: When Edmund is taken during a race, the remaining Pevensies are frantic to find him. But he will not be the Just King he has grown to become and the question must be asked: Will he ever be again. Rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

Brother of the Dark

Chapter One

The forest was calm, peaceful, in the afternoon light until it was shattered by the gleeful shouts of the two brother kings of Narnia.

"Come on, Ed! Give your best; it will help to console you when you lose." Peter shouted over the pounding of the Horses hooves, his smile brightening even further. His brother merely grinned at him and raised his eyebrow in the exasperated fondness that one has for an overexcited puppy or small child.

"Of course, Peter." Then he leaned closer to Philip's neck and whispered in his ear, "Come on Philip, let's give him a chance to find consolation of his own. He did try his hardest after all." The Horse and his rider snickered and their pace picked up even further, eventually rounding bends in the road far before Peter.

So caught up in their victory were they, that neither of the two noticed the sudden quiet of the forest or the rod that swung across the road until it was too late. Edmund's lower chest hit the pole causing him to let out a breathy cry, in a mix of his breath being knocked from him and an exclamation of pain, as he flew off of Philip and crashed into the leaf strewn ground. Philip automatically wheeled around, alarm causing the whites of his eyes to show.

"Edmund! Are you alright?" Edmund nodded and struggled to sit up, clutching his chest to try to relieve the pain.

"Ye- yes, I'm fine. Just," he broke off again, his breath still light and wheezing. "Just had the wind knocked out of me. I'll be fine." He finally reached his feet, still leaning on Philip for support. "Where do you think it came from? It can't have been a mistake." A smooth drawling voice broke in then, deep and filled with menace.

"That is correct."


	2. Chapter 2

Brother of the Dark

Chapter Two

Peter and his Horse, Alfreeid, raced around the next bend, both struggling to catch up to Edmund and Philip.

"Come on, Alfreeid, we can catch up." His Horse, already breathing hard, panted out his answer,

"If… you believe so,… Sire." He picked up his pace infinitesimally after that and they were almost past the last bend before Cair Paraveil when Peter spotted something in the road.

"Alfreeid, slow down. You're tired and Edmund's likely preening at the gates already, so we can wait until the next race. I think I see something on the path." Alfreeid happily obliged and soon they were at a slow canter before Peter dismounted. There was a metal rod lying slightly to the side of the road, glistening dully in the late afternoon sun with a few spots of red at one end. As Peter walked up to it, his boot hit something soft. Looking down he saw a red velvet pouch lying next to his foot. It was soft in his hand as he picked it up and he felt something inside. Hoping it would give him a clue as to who the owner was; he upended it into his hand.

A heavy ring of silver fell out as well as a sheet of paper and Peter's blood ran cold. It was Edmund's crown.

His fists tightened and he took a few deep breaths before straightening and flattening the crushed note. Fury filled his veins as he read the swirling handwriting and he stood quickly, calling Alfreeid over and mounting before speaking to the Horse.

"I'm sorry, my friend, but the rest is over and we must get back to the Cair quickly. Someone has taken Edmund."

Barely minutes later, they sped into Cair Paraveil and he ran to find his sisters where he shoved the note into Susan's hand before sending a servant to find Orieus and beginning to pace. Susan's voice rang out, beginning to tremble as she read further.

"Greetings to you, Royals of Narnia,

I write to inform of something that you have lost, that is, if you were unaware previously. I have taken the privilege of removing King Edmund the Just from your loving and tender care. I do hope you don't mind too terribly. If you do, then I invite you to find me. I assure you, either way you will be too late.

Best wishes,

Calstrious Maine"

There was a sort of horrified silence after Susan's voice trailed off before everyone began speaking. Servants were talking urgently, Orieus was giving orders for a search to be begun, Lucy was crying and Susan was trying to comfort her while silent tears ran down her pale cheeks. Peter was stationary, trembling in rage as the color leeched from his face and knuckles. The room gradually quieted as everyone turned to face their High King.

"What do we do, Peter?" Lucy asked her voice small and scared.

"We find him. We find Edmund, we bring him home, and then we make the man who dared to steal our brother pay. Orieus, send more to search, go along the borders and begin in the Western Woods where he was taken. We will find them." His voice carried deadly promise and steel lurked behind his eyes. "And that man will regret this day."


	3. Chapter 3

Brother of the Dark

Chapter Three

It had been a day since Edmund had been taken and the hounds were still following the scent. Hawks flew back with news every hour and they reported a twining trail with no seeming direction. More importantly, Philip had been found. He had been dragged off the path and his legs were broken, but he had known what happened.

Apparently, as they rounded a bend neither of them noticed the metal pole until Edmund had been knocked off of the saddle and he was on the ground.

"Then it was too late," Philip said. "That man, Calstrious, and his men had us surrounded. They bound me and dragged me from my King and then broke my legs when I was far enough away, but only after they had beaten Edmund into unconsciousness with that pole. I could do nothing but wait and pray to Aslan." He had refused to accept Lucy's cordial until he had told his story and answered whatever questions he could. "They were Calormens, all of them. They bore the look and gave praise to Tash for their successful capture of the 'Barbarian King'. And that man, Calstrious, he was the worst. He has this cruel glint in his eye, like he gains pleasure from pain. And he looked very pleased."

There had been a solemn air about the searchers after that and veiled urgency filled their movements. Everyone was on edge and doing what they could until the searchers came back with news. Finally, one of the hawks flew through the open window.

"The Hounds have followed the trail for as long as they can, Majesties. It continued through the Great Woods for a time, but it ended in one of the Southern Ports."

"Sire," Orieus began, "If the kidnappers were Calormen..."

Peter nodded. "They are going to Calormen." He turned to Susan and Lucy. "I will accompany a small force into Calormen in disguise. We cannot be seen and recognized, it could start a war if we are not careful, especially without our best diplomat. We can find Edmund and bring him back and you two-"

"Will be coming with you." Susan smoothly finished. She shared a look with Lucy and their younger sister nodded. They both turned back to Peter, stubbornness in their eyes to counter the worry in his.

"But-"

"Peter," Lucy began, exasperation lacing her tone, "He's our brother too. Besides, we're not helpless and- and Edmund needs us. All of us. And he might need my cordial as well. It makes sense for us to come too."

"There is another reason as well," Susan stated, voice colder than winter. "This man, Calstrious Maine, I should very much like to meet."

Peter was silent for a moment and then he nodded, before the Royals turned to face the room at large, matching sets of hardened ice in their eyes. And the Narnians did not know who to be more afraid of; young, innocent Lucy, brave and fierce Peter, or kind and gentle Susan. They all had eyes of cold, crystal blue.

. . . . .

Edmund was trying, desperately trying to remember home. To remember Lucy's laugh and Susan's hugs and Peter's eyes and Aslan's voice. The balcony outside his room with its view of the sea and the calm swaying branches of the forest. The library's old paper smell and the bright sunlight that filled the courtyard that Orieus taught them in. Anything to distract him from the blackness that filled his mind and the voices that taunted him in his delirium. From the cold, cruel shackles that bound his wrists and ankles to the wooden table and the rough, itchy fabric that was tied too tightly over his eyes.

There was a metallic thud from the darkness and Edmund shuddered, knowing his captor was back.

"Hello again, 'majesty', I do hope you are faring well, we've done our best to accommodate after all."

"I'm-"Edmund's voice went silent for a moment, before rasping its way back through his tormented throat. "I'm sorry to say that I've enjoyed other places more, I'm afraid. The service and comfort levels leave something to be desired."

His tormenters' laugh filled the black for a moment before he spoke again. "Well, we'll try to fix that then I suppose. But in the mean time, I do believe we have business we haven't yet finished."

And Edmund tried again to turn his mind from the dark and tried to remember, to cling to hope through the pain.

"_Aslan," _Even his thoughts sounded strained. _"Please, lend me strength."_

"_Peace, dear one." _Said a deep voice in his mind, strong and comforting. _"Your family comes even now for you. Have strength, they grow nearer quickly."_

And a rush of light filled the dark and for a moment Edmund was without pain, until his captors' voice broke through again and he was once again trapped by the darkness, clutching onto the memory of peace.

"Peter," He mouthed, his voice too far gone to quietly utter the word anymore.

. . . . .

Peter stared over the railing of the _Rushing Wind_ and whispered, "I'm coming, Ed. Hang on, I'm coming."


	4. Chapter 4

Brother of the Dark

Chapter Four

Edmund woke to the sound of his prison door opening and faint footsteps and he flinched before taking deep breaths, trying his best to prepare. He expected to hear his captors' taunting voice soon after and his forehead creased when he did not.

"What, dear host, no witty greeting?" A low chuckle filled the room and Edmund tensed. This felt differently than all the other times.

"No, not today. We have finally arrived, you see. My men and I will be departing soon and your siblings are close behind to retrieve you. But I promised them something, you see. I promised that they would be too late. I'm a man of my word, Edmund. So, I have one final gift of hospitality."

"You'll forgive me for not being overly enthused," Edmund's rough voice responded, weaker than before. He was afraid. These last days had been horrible, he had already begun to have nightmares and pain had become a familiar face. What did this monster have planned that was worse?

The footsteps grew near and Edmund grew still, the man's heavy examining gaze making him feel like cornered prey.

"What are you doing?" He snapped.

"Remembering you. You are strong; I will grant you that, barbarian. You were a worthy adversary."

"I'm honored." Edmund's tormented voice replied, biting sarcasm lurking beneath the falsely flattered tone."Now, what do you plan on doing to me?"

The man's rough hand covered his face suddenly, finding his nose and covering it while forcing his jaw open. Edmund, weak from torture, lack of food and real sleep could only offer token resistance before a dreadfully tasting draught was poured into his mouth and his lips forced closed. Edmund choked, struggling to avoid swallowing, but was left little choice in the matter. His captors' hand was quickly removed afterward and Edmund was left shaken, gasping for air between coughs.

"What-"Edmund was broken off by a series of hacking coughs and his captors' deep voice smoothly continued for him.

"What did I do? Well, barbarian, I don't want to spoil the surprise. You will find out in your own time, very quickly I would imagine as well. I must be leaving soon, but here, allow me…" His captors' hand latched onto the tightly bound blindfold and he yanked it off, causing Edmund to yelp as the fabric scratched his face and hair was torn from his head. His eyes opened for the first time in days, but quickly closed, the sudden lack of pressure inflicting pain and blurriness on them, the light from the lantern making it worse.

"It has been a pleasure, barbarian. I do hope you enjoy our gift. Give your siblings my greetings." He began to leave the room when Edmund's voice rang out, stronger than before.

"They will find you, you know. They will overturn every stone and search every cave and darkened corner until they find you."

The man paused in the doorway, only the barest hint of light coming into the room from the lantern in front of him. "Perhaps. But, even if they do, it will be too late to rectify the damage I have done. Goodbye." And the metal door closed behind him with a resounding thud, leaving Edmund in absolute darkness again.

. . . . .

They were close, Peter could feel it. They asked around the small seaport town until they determined the route that Calstrious had taken. He had passed through with a few men, each carrying few possessions and four of them carrying a larger rectangular metal box with little caution, throwing it to the ground several times whenever the group stopped and hurling it into the back of the wagon Calstrious rented before leaving town. Even Lucy's hands formed trembling fists at that and they moved even faster than before, the hounds beginning to track as soon as they were beyond sight of the town. They had gone further into Calormen since then, moving to more distanced properties and they had reached the final road that the hounds noses had lead them to.

Now they cautiously approached the small, plain building. Peter signaled for some of the Hounds to move around the back of the house and to report what they saw. They came back quickly with their findings.

"There are only wagon tracks heading away from this place, Sire." Peter gritted his teeth. Cowards.

"Some of you follow the tracks, see if you can find where they lead. We will search this place and, if there is nothing, we will follow you." The Hounds barked in affirmation and quickly departed, leaving the group to slowly enter the house, swords drawn. Some of the fawns went before them and called that there was no one here. Peter, Susan, and Lucy looked at each other again as they put their weapons away, dejection shining in their features. They had lost their brother again.

Lucy was about to speak when she was interrupted.

A single sound rang through the small desolate building and instantly everyone was moving for the origin point.

"A secret room, Majesties!" another faun yelled. Peter pushed past the soldiers and instantly stopped, Susan and Lucy running into him from behind. The room was dark and oppressive, with only a heavy wooden table and the metal shell of a box to fill it. But that was not what captured Peter's gaze or caused Susan's gasp or Lucy's tears. Edmund lay on that table, shackled hand and foot to it, blood dripping from beneath the metal bands, caused by Edmund's struggles. The skin around his eyes was red and small scratches could be seen. His clothes were torn, his boots gone, the blue shirt now mere rags and marred by blood. The table was stained by it as well, the wood darker around Edmund.

But that was not what made them still. It was what was missing.

Edmund should have been smiling at them, relief and love in his eyes, even if he was weakened from his time in captivity. But that was not what they saw.

Edmund was thrashing, straining to get away from something that only he could see. It was only exacerbating his wounds, but he seemed oblivious to the pain, desperation fueling him.

And he was screaming. It was a broken scream, the sound of one who was lost. It was a sound that no one present had ever wanted to hear. The scream of the desolate.

"Oh, Edmund." Lucy whispered.

They came forward, tried to wake him from the living nightmare that had overcome their king, but nothing could break through. It was as though he was in a different world. Eventually he quieted and slipped into unconsciousness, even if it was restless, and the room was left in silence.

"What have they done?" Susan's horrified tone filled the hollow air and none answered her. No one knew.

"Sire?" A voice broke through once more, a Minotaur this time. Peter turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"We found this, Sire." He extended a note. Peter thanked him and began to read the note out loud.

"Hello again, Narnians,

I do hope you like affects of my last gift to your dear brother. He was lovely company for the journey here, we had such wonderful chats.

But enough of that. I will give your brother one hint of respect and that is that I have destroyed men far older than he is, far more quickly than him.

I told you that you would be too late, barbarians. I am a man of my word and you have failed you brother. Know that.

Calstrious Maine."


	5. Chapter 5

Peter leaned against the wall outside his brother's room aboard the _Rushing Wind. _His thoughts were straying, always leading back to Edmund in the end. How dead the earth was in Calormen, especially compared to how alive it was in Narnia, lead to how lost Edmund must have felt without that quiet comfort. How tired everyone on board was moved to how the Hounds had lost the scent after reaching a heavily traveled road and how difficult it was to move Edmund while trying to avoid making his wounds worse, keeping him asleep, and taking him off of that blasted table. They ended up having to wait for nightfall to get back on board the _Wind, _sneaking around the town and waiting till morning to set off for home. How Lucy's cordial healed him physically, but left the hallucinations in place. How the first time Edmund was lucid, he was scared of him.

_Peter was in Edmund's room, alternating between thought and sleep as the ships rocking lulled him. His brother had only woken once since they set off and during that period he just curled into a ball, covering his ears and muttering to himself as silent tears streamed down his cheeks. Peter had stayed with him the whole time and remained there ever since. He was about to fall back into that vague world between sleep and awareness when a gasp caught his attention._

_He looked at the doorway for a moment, but saw no one there and slowly, hesitantly, turned toward Edmund. Edmund was facing him, his dark brown eyes wide and almost afraid, but Peter was oblivious to that. It was the first time since they had recovered Edmund that his brother had actually looked at him._

"_Edmund!" Peter lunged forward and embraced his brother, only gradually noticing that Edmund was stiff and trembling. Frowning, he withdrew. "Edmund?"_

_His brother was pale and looked terrified, like he had seen a ghost._

"_Peter…?" His voice wobbled, course and rough from the strain it had been put through. "Is it… is it really you? You're not a hallucination or a nightmare?"_

"_I'm-"Peter's voice broke. What had happened to his brother, his beloved little brother? "I'm real. I promise. Here, let me show you." And he reached for Edmund's hand and Edmund flinched back, fear in his gaze. Cautiously, he let Peter take his hand after a few moments. Edmund slowly relaxed and lifted his other hand to touch Peter's head, feeling his cheeks and hair before flinging himself at Peter. Peter barely caught him and then could only hold him as Edmund began to sob and babbled out things about how they had said they hated him and how much it hurt and how he was sorry and so many other things Peter could barely understand him. Edmund had cried himself to sleep in Peter's arms and the next time he woke he was hallucinating again. _

Peter stayed with him whenever he was awake, but here and there he would stand in the hallway, for a moment of respite. Only for a minute or two to make Susan happy and then he would return to Edmund's side. He was about to slowly enter the room once more when he heard Edmund's voice, not shouting, but with the underlying sense of fear beneath. He rushed into the room and stopped in the doorway.

Edmund was in the corner of the room, facing the same direction at Peter, but judging by glazed look in his eyes and the conversation that he was carrying, Peter doubted that Edmund was actually seeing him.

"No, please no. I know I'm a monster and I don't deserve anything, that Aslan should have let me die, but please don't do this!"

That startled Peter into action and he began to move forwards reassurances and denials on his lips before he was stunned into inaction once more as Edmund said _his _name.

"Peter, please." His brother's voice sounded broken, soft and hurt from words that Peter couldn't hear. "Please stop. I know that I'm a traitor, a coward. I know that I'm worthless. I never forgot. But please, just… stop." His voice broke and Peter's heart along with it as he felt a moment of self-loathing for things that he never said.

He knelt next to his brother and gently grabbed his shoulders, shaking them, trying to get his brother to wake from this nightmare, even as Edmund continued to murmur, voice rising every now and then, before falling once more.

"Edmund? Edmund! Please, wake up. You are brave and worth it and so very loved and please, please, wake up." But no matter what he did Peter couldn't bring him back.

But panic only struck over desperation when Edmund uttered a name, a single name that pierced Peter's heart like ice.


	6. Chapter 6

Brother of the Dark

Chapter Six

Edmund left his eyes closed after he woke; trying to ignore the shadows that he knew lurked around him. They had ever since his tormenter had shoved that vile substance down his throat and somewhere, on a deeper level, Edmund knew that what he saw wasn't real, but the terror and the words they spoke were all too real. And they could touch him. He didn't know how, nor did he especially care. It wasn't that they could touch him that truly hurt him.

"Hello, Edmund." Edmund slowly let his eyes flutter open, knowing that they were done toying with him, letting him have his illusion of safety, and he saw them, bright and shining against a shaded and blurred backdrop, his siblings. There was a sort of cold, cruel beauty about them, but distant, like the far of gleam of an ice castle, one familiar to him.

"Just leave." Edmund pleaded, voice desperate, but with very little hope. He knew they wouldn't.

"Is that really how you treat family?" Little Lucy asked, a hint of condescending in her tone.

"Besides, Edmund dear," Susan continued. "We brought company; we do hope you'll like her." Edmund looked to where they turned and paled skin white as snow.

"No, please no. I know I'm a monster and I don't deserve anything, that Aslan should have let me die, but please don't do this!" Peter continued after Susan as if Edmund had never said a word.

"You liked her and her sweets more than us once upon a time after all."

"Peter, please." Edmund was aware of how pathetic he sounded, but he didn't care anymore. What was pride to a traitor? "Please stop. I know that I'm a traitor, a coward. I know that I'm worthless. I never forgot. But please, just… stop." Edmund's voice broke at the end and he knew that if he weren't so fixated on the figures near the door, he would have blushed for shame.

"No, Edmund. You know we will never stop. We will always be there lurking in your guilt and pain. You need to know this and always remember, even when we are gone and mere memory, that you are just a worthless traitor and will never be anything more, not to anyone." Peter said.

"Peter, I know that, I've never forgotten, never let myself forget, but please, don't do this!" Edmund was only staring at the figure in the doorway now, panic infused in his eyes.

Dimly Edmund felt warmth through the cold and he heard a voice calling his name and telling him that he was worth it but he didn't even register it next to the figure that was slowly gliding forward, dress trailing behind her on the floor.

"Edmund, dear. I've missed you." said that disturbingly sweet voice from the form that stood before him.

Edmund went pale and said a single word, the name of a person that had haunted his dreams and tortured his soul for years.

"Jadis,"


	7. Chapter 7

Brother of the Dark

Chapter Seven

The Witch smiled that cold, predatory smile and walked slowly into the room.

"Oh Edmund, I've missed you." She crooned, still walking forward as Edmund backed into the corner stopping only on impact to the wall.

"Leave Witch, you are not wanted here." Edmund said. The words were meant to be brave, but the undercurrent of fear and uncertainty spoiled the hope of any effect beyond a sneer or humoring smile.

"Oh come now, Edmund, is that any way to treat a guest?"

"You are no guest," Edmund snarled, "You are an intruder, a hallucination here to destroy me and my family. You bring back fear and uncertainty and they inspire it against my real family. You are no _guest_."

The Witch walked forward once more. "Oh Edmund, I'm afraid you need to relearn manners." She said in a slightly condescending voice, like she was a parent telling a child to put a napkin on their lap or to wipe their face. "Perhaps I can assist you with that." Her hand swung forward and smashed against his cheek, turning his head to the side from the harshness of the blow. He let his head hang for a moment before snapping it around, but it was a moment too late and his eyes a bit too scared.

The Witch smiled her cruel smile and said with a cold happiness, "Edmund dear, you don't understand. Of course we aren't real and of course we are trying to destroy you. But we can hurt you, Edmund. We can touch you," She cooed, stroking his shivering, fear-entranced face. "We can make you believe that we are real. We are your fears. Edmund. And what can you, a mere traitor and a coward beyond that, do against fear?" And then she laughed and they laughed as Edmund curled up, covering his ears and not noticing as his desperate brother shook his shoulders and pulled him close.

. . . . .

Peter was frozen after Edmund said that name for a moment and then he began to shake Edmund even more desperately. He felt a surge of relief when Edmund told her to leave, that she was a hallucination, along with the rest, but that brief hope was shattered quickly and he was left feeling like ice as Edmund's head whipped to the side and a bright red handprint with three lightly bleeding lines appeared on his cheek.

No one had touched him, no one was there. Only the hallucinations were there and they… It was impossible. Peter had to wake Edmund up, they had to figure out how to pull Edmund from whatever world he was in, because now it was more than waking nightmares. Now they could hurt Edmund.

But in the mean time, Peter could only whisper comfort into Edmund's ear, that they had long since forgiven him and he had only to forgive himself, that he was Aslan's now and that they would protect him. He could only hold the curled form of his younger brother close and, later, his sisters could only do the same.

They stayed with him as he tossed and turned his hallucinations stronger than reality, alternately pleading or staring off into a world only he could see. He finally fell into a restless sleep as his family stared tearfully at their beloved brother, normally so stoically strong and so complete in his happiness though you would never know if you didn't know where to look. And they tried to hope that that thing didn't destroy their brother to something beyond what they knew to repair.


	8. Chapter 8

Brother of the Dark

Chapter Eight

If they thought sleep would drive the hallucinations away then they were mistaken. Edmund tossed and turned, speaking names and pleading. Begging for mercy, forgiveness, something they had granted long ago, but were now forgotten and unheard. It was awful and nightmarish in so many ways. And when he woke, it was worse.

Edmund had brief moments of lucidity on the voyage home, but they were few and far between. For the most part he stayed in a perpetual twilight, cowering in terror as he had one-sided conversations or had injuries appearing on his person, seemingly from air. It was awful and horrible and absolutely unjust. Ever since his return from Jadis, Edmund had torn as much darkness from himself as he could and did not deserve punishment. Not when he punished himself daily without the influence of a poison.

Luckily, the effects seemed to be fading, but only barely. He could see both his hallucinations and the real world at the same time now, but this only served to confuse him further as he looked from one sibling, loving and supportive, to another, cruel and wrathful.

But there was nothing they could actively do for him, until either a cure for the poison was found or the effects faded from Edmund. They could only hope that they could repair Edmund when this was over, but it had taken so long just for Edmund to reach the point that he was at before he was taken. How much longer, if ever, would it take until they could heal him of this?

. . . . .

Edmund watched the two Peters in front of him in confusion. They were dressed differently, had different expressions, even in different positions, with one kneeling and one standing. One sneered cruelly and the other had only worry on his face. But Edmund had been so long, it seemed, with this uncaring Peter that he could no longer tell which was real. Their words overflowed in a sort of chaos that only further befuddled his turbulent mind.

"…Worthless little boy…"

"…Ed, come on…"

"…Unworthy…"

"…Fight it Ed…"

"…Useless…"

"…I need you Edmund…"

"…Undeserving…"

"…You should have so much more…"

It was too much, too different. These two shades both stared at him, spoke to him, mocked and comforted him, hurt and healed him. Now if he could just find which one was real.

"…Monster…"

"…Brother…"

"…They hate you…"

"…They love you…"

"…I despise you…"

"…I love you…"

It was too much. It hurt. Which was real? Why would they do this to him? As the pressure in his head built up he could only put his hands over his ears and cry out a wordless scream to drown them both out. One filled with desperation and need, desire and fear, pain and confusion. It all whirled around and around inside him. Too much, it was too much. He fell into the welcoming embrace of darkness, too exhausted to dream, too exhausted to hallucinate.

. . . . .

Peter held Edmund as his poor brother fell into unconsciousness once more just as Lucy came in to tell him they were back home. The siblings had been taking turns staying with Edmund, helping him as much as they could, but whatever drug had been used on him had barely faded. Soon, Edmund could be examined by the healers in the Cair, but Peter still found himself with little hope of there actually being a cure. He could only pray to Aslan to give his brother strength and to help the life that permeated Narnia to fill Edmund and drive back the darkness that encompassed his mind. Peter just hoped that they could, that Edmund, the Edmund that pulled pranks with Lucy, drove off suitors from Susan, and raced with Peter, could be brought back, and that he was not lost forever. Peter didn't know what he would do without him.

Well, not completely. He did know that if he lost his brother, Calstrious Maine lost his life. That was a promise.

Calstrious Maine wasn't the only man of his word.

**AN: Alright, that's a wrap on the editing. I would like to think that it's better than it was previously, but I'm not sure. Tell me? The next chapter is over 3/4 of the way done. I expect it to be up before December. Best wishes,**

**SMM**


End file.
